


Mean It

by spitfirewing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a song, IN SPACE, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith is with the Blade, M/M, Other, Pen Pals, i just love kflay so much, keith pours his heart out, kinda sad, mean it, space pen pals, thats so cute oh god, they're like pen pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfirewing/pseuds/spitfirewing
Summary: Lance confesses to Keith while he's with the Blade.Inspired by K.Flay's song Mean It!





	Mean It

Keith received the newest message from Team Voltron. It was probably from Lance again, they wrote each other a lot lately. It was indeed from Lance (it was pretty obvious) and it looked like a long message. Keith was scared to open it, but he knew if he didn't write back in one or two vagars, Lance would send him messages saying: 'Reply, mullet or I'm gonna cut it the next time I see you.'

The Blade chuckled at the thought, but was immediately stressed out again, because of Lance's long message. Keith had to read it, he was too curious.

So, he opened it and didn't expect something like this. 

'Hey Keith.  
I know this is going to be... strange or confusing, but I wanted to talk. So you know, I'm this great flirter and all, but, well, I do remember the bonding moment.'

Keith had to stop reading. Lance was messing with him, right? He said that he didn't remember it. Why did he lie?

'You know, I wasn't really ready. I don't even know why. Maybe it's because I'm bi? I am comfortable with this since I was 15 and I also came out to my family, but that's not the thing I wanted to talk about to my cool Space Pen Pal.   
I wanted to... well, I didn't want to remember the bonding moment, because I didn't want to fall in love, but that didn't worked out as planned. I did. I love you. I am in love with you. For a really long time. I hope you don't hate me.

Still a good team?  
-Lance.'

 

Keith was actually speechless. He didn't know what to do. He just needed to pour his thoughts and his heart out, because Lance doesn't deserve not hearing his answer. He also doesn't deserve being rejected.

'Lance.

I don't know what to tell you.

I don't love you?

But also I don't not love you?

It's just really difficult for me. I don't know how to be close with someone. Shiro was the only one I ever was kind of close with. And then you came. But I really don't know how I feel.

It probably begins with my mother. I remember that she always sang me to sleep, but she disappeared when I was four. I hate her for that. She only left me with that stupid Blade of hers. and because of that, my dad began to drink, but I still adored him. He still loved me, but died from alcohol poisoning when I was 14, but I am grateful and I should be, because he taught me so much. I was raised to be faithful and I didn't need a god.

So, when my dad died, my grandmother took me.  
She was super religious and I couldn't experiment or come out like you. When my grandma died, she gave me a necklace my grandfather made for her out of gold, that reminded him of what life could've been without me or my dad. 

When the war is over, I hope I can have a daughter, or a son, I don't care. I hope to die next to them, knowing I was a good dad and made the mistales every parent does. Knowing I taught them everything they need to know for their future life.

Lance. When you're sad or depressed, remember to stay faithful. Remember the things you love about earth or your family. I know how much you miss them and that's okay. So when the universe gets painful, you become your own god.

But you know what's kind of sad? We can't live twice. So when I die in the war, I can't be with you guys anymore. I can't have a family, but if it's for the universe it's okay.

So when I say I love you I wanna mean it, because I say a lot of things that I don't mean. You know those things. I'm sorry about them. And when I say I want to I wanna mean it, because I know not to say yes to just anything. I know that after I did the Trials of Marmora. After everything.'

 

And Keith sent this message without rereading anything. He just poured his heart out. He was a crying mess.


End file.
